The Dynamic Spider-Man: Funny Buisness
by homel001
Summary: The Dynamic Spider-Man is framed by The Chameleon and sets out to clear his name. Jameson forms a secret dark alliance with The Kingpin. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**The Dynamic Spider-man**

**Funny business**

**By lee homer**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Spider-Man and associated characters belong to Marvel comics. The story and universe is mine.**

***One***

"This is the Daily Bugle news with your host J. Jonah Jameson. Good evening citizens of New York City. For the past few months now, we have been plagued by increasing sightings of that web swinging menace known as Spider-Man! This plague is the beginning of a new form of terrorism that is set to tear apart this city. I urge you as a fellow citizen and a forefather of the media to alert your local police force should you encounter this threat. He must be taken down. A few of us are supporting this Spider-Man, giving him the enthusiasm to provoke the course of justice. We will have more on this appeal as the incidents develop.

Meanwhile in other news, the number in warehouse robberies has increased by ten percent as the tyranny of the Enforcers continues. The band of outlaws has terrorised the eastern docks in a two week period and the police are urging everyone to keep away from the area. We will be back with the news at six. I'm J Jonah Jameson. Thanks for watching."

The warm summers evening above queens promised a silent evening for Peter Parker. He had finished covering a news story at the local park which was nothing of interest to him. He had been put in charge of the less interesting stories since he decided to keep his Spider-Man work on the low side. He had been Spider-Man for two months now, and had quickly adapted to his new lifestyle as a costume crime fighter. However, he had other duties to attend. One of which was Gwen Stacy. She had finally moved from her family home and into a small apartment just few blocks away from Peters. Peter had spent most of his weekends helping her get settled. It seemed to be the only time that they had to spend together apart from work. He was happy for her but deep down in his heart, it was for a different reason. He was happy at the fact that Gwen had finally found closure from her father's death which meant that life would be easier for her to live.

"_There's so much to do today in so little time." _He thought. _"With Gwen moving in, I've had nearly left the whole Spider-Man act in the can. I need to take to the webs again. Crime has risen lately to the point where I can't leave the recycling out without it being raided."_

As he approached the local park, his spider-sense buzzed for the first time. It was as if someone was listening to his thoughts.

"_Spider-Sense, it's good to hear you again." _he thought as he sprinted into a nearby alley and scaled the wall up towards the rooftop.

He leaped over the heads of un-suspecting civilians as he headed for his apartment. He hopped over the balcony and leaped in through the window. He pulled out a briefcase from underneath his bed and revealed his costume. Within seconds, he pulled his mask over his face and became The Dynamic Spider-Man once more.

He ran across the low level roof tops of the local neighbourhood as his spider-sense focused in on the source of the danger. He came to the end of the street when he noticed that his destination wasn't an obvious one.

"_A brokers shop?" _he said to himself as he made it to street level. _"There's danger at a rundown broker's shop. Well alright."_

_He skidded across some parked cars and kicked his way into the shop. The room was dark and smoke filled the air. It smelt of plastique which meant that explosives were used to break into the vault. It was a classic movie in criminal history. Just then, a figure emerged from the cloud carrying a huge yellow suit case full of dollar bills._

"Well you're not with the red cross." He joked as he webbed the man's feet to the floor. "But I'm pretty sure that you-"

His witty remark was cut short as the man's appearance came into view. He couldn't believe it but he was seeing himself. The man wore an identical suit to his. His posture was the same, his stature was the same. He was completely identical to the wall crawler.

"You're…me!" Spider-Man said dumfounded.

"How painfully obvious you fool!" the man replied as he freed himself and speared Spider-Man in the chest. "You could say that I am you from the future!"

Spider-Man leaped back up and perused the imposter out of the building. The situation became more bizarre as he witnessed his double scale the walls ahead of him.

"I thought I was the only one who did that?" he said as he swung upwards via the street lights. "Hey I can't let you do this. It's copyright infringement!"

The imposter made it towards the end of the street but quickly spun on his heels as he waited for Spider-Man to catch up. He began to laugh erratically as the wall crawler landed right in front of him.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he continued to mock his suspect. "You sound like Darth Vader after he learnt that The Emperor was bald!"

"I might as well show you what you're in for." The imposter sneered as he activated a switch on his arm.

A bright blue light engulfed the man as his appearance began to change to a different form. He had now changed into a slightly taller, slightly broader man with black gloves and matching clothes. His face had been covered in a white plastic mask which seemed to be grafted to his sky. His blue eyes appeared through two view holes.

"I am the Chameleon!" he said. "And your day of nightmare has just begun!"

"The Chameleon? Why did you impersonate me? Why are you trying to frame me? I thought I was liked around here like Ray Romano?"

"Who?"

"You know that guy everybody likes. It doesn't matter. I'm not going to let you get away with this."

"We'll see."

Suddenly, Spider-Man was taken by surprise when The Chameleon threw smoke bombs at him. The veil of smoke dissipated within seconds but the man was gone. Puzzled, the wall crawler surveyed the street below. There was no sign of him.

"_This can't be."_ he thought as he removed his mask and rubbed his eyes. _There's no way he could just disappear like that? It's not possible. The worst part is that now I've been framed for a crime that I didn't commit. How can I get out of this now? Jameson's going to love this when word gets out to the papers."_

Fearing for his reputation, Spider-Man headed for the Bugle as fast as he could. He didn't know what to do. Or certainly who to turn to. He had never been in this situation before. As he approached the main Island, he realised that the late evening news was soon air.

"_Okay so Jameson's going to know about all of this."_ He deducted. _"The main thing to do here is find this Chameleon douche and expose to the world that he is the man behind the event. Where do I find him? Is he a mutant? Does he have a boss?"_

As soon as he arrived at The Bugle, he scaled through the ventilation shafts, landed in the rest room and changed into Peter Parker. Checking that coast was clear, he took a deep breath and headed towards the main office where his answer was.

_Maybe Spider-Man is in trouble but Peter Parker is safe." _He thought with a hint of relief. _"Maybe I can clear up this mess."_

The senior staff members had gathered in Jameson's office. Peter made his way towards the front of the crowd and stood paralysed before the TV screen. His is worst fears had been confirmed.

"_The exclusive footage is showing what appears to be the infamous Spider-Man robbing a broker's store in Queen's. Police were quickly called to the scene had intercepted the fleeing criminal but had failed to apprehend him. The chief of police has issued an official warning to all the officials and citizens of the city. Spider-Man is presumed armed and dangerous and is not to be approached. If anyone spots him then you are to report to the nearest police department. We'll have more on this story when it develops."_

"Do you see that Robbie." Jameson smirked as he switched off the screen. "My instincts were right again. This Spider-Man is a public menace. For the first time ever he is caught by the camera and believe me this will be used against him."

"But it's hard to imagine him doing such a thing?" Robertson replied. "I can't believe it?"

"Well you better believe it because we got work to do." Jameson continued. "I want everyone to go out and get me page 3 material on the freak to assist the police force. It will look good for the paper believe me. I want photos of him in action; I want witness interviews, police statements, the works!"

"I'll get onto the central police precinct." Robbie sighed as he turned to leave. "I can't wait until this is over."

Towards the back of the crowd, Gwen Stacy had already prepared her things. She had just entered the office and instantly knew of the situation. as she turned to head out of the building, she was stopped by Peter who had become furious at the situation.

"Peter what's up?" she asked. "I got to go. You heard the boss?"

"I know." Peter replied. "I'm coming with you. End of the day we're a team."

"Alright." Gwen smiled as the two hurried towards the elevator. "The question is. Where to start? Does Spider-Man have a swing pattern? Does he have a hideout?"

"Gwen, I don't think Spider-Man is the suspect." Peter replied as he tried to defend his alter-ego.

"He was caught on camera. You saw it." Gwen huffed as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Don't do this whole "he's innocent I believe in him" bit!"

"But he is innocent!" Peter growled as he looked away. "He's been framed! It's always the way with this city. If someone becomes a sensation, they get picked on by the greedy, rich jealous types! I've seen it before Gwen!"

"Oh have you?" Gwen challenged,

"Yes! You remember the time when a scandal broke out on the Fantastic Four right? You know. When the media said that Sue Storm was having an affair with the Mayor just to get public funding?"

"Oh yeah I remember covering that story, but what's that got to do with Spider-Man?"

"It was the same thing. That scandal started just months after the Fantastic Four revealed themselves. It's happening to Spider-Man and its wrong! He's been framed Gwen!"

"Okay okay let's say that he has been framed? Who would want to frame him and why?"

"Well my first obvious choice is the boss man himself but I doubt he would've acted alone."

"Unless he decided to partner up with another wealthy businessman. Say Wilson Fisk."

"The Entrepreneur? I suppose that would make sense. It's something to go on at least. How do we go about this without screwing up our jobs?"

"We'll work on the story like normal but in our personal time, you'll find Spider-Man and I'll search the police records on Wilson Fisk. We need to keep this on the hush."

"Alright. Thanks for doing this with me. I couldn't do this on my own."

"Well I must admit, I've never seen you this passionate about a man in tights before. I'll help in anyway but Peter, you better be right about this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights to Spider-Man and associated characters belong to Marvel comics. The story and universe is mine.**

***Two***

**Two Months Ago…**

Jameson's limo pulled up in a dark and dimly lit corner of a downtown street. The place had been deserted for a number of hours. It was late at night and it was around about the time that the criminal underworld would spring to life. As the limo sat there, a huge, secret, steel door opened revealing a secret brightly lit tunnel. The limo followed the tunnel into a secret parking lot which appeared to be jammed packed full of advanced computers and circuitry. As Jameson exited the limo, he was immediately met by two smartly dressed men in black suits. They approached the editor and instructed his driver to stay put.

"Mr Fisk will see you now." One of the men said as he guided Jameson towards an elevator. "This way please?"

The elevator doors closed and its speed whisked them up towards a higher level of the building. The doors opened within seconds to reveal a smart, cosy lit office. Numerous portraits filled the walls, a classic fire cracked in the sitting area and Beethoven played on two huge ceiling mounted speakers. As he turned the corner, he immediately noticed the silhouette of a huge black figure standing before the moonlight.

"Thank you gentlemen." He said as turned to face the editor. "J. Jonah Jameson how wonderful it is to see you again. Please sit?"

"Wilson." Jameson replied as he sat down. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I have an urgent matter like I discussed with you over the phone?"

"Ah yes I do recall our little conversation." Fisk said as he stepped into the dim glow of the room. "It is about that little sensation known as The Dynamic Spider-Man. Am I correct?"

"That's right." Jameson went on. "He's trouble for this city. He attempted to murder me and he threatened to challenge my reputation. We can't let him do this! We're the power that runs this city."

"Yes so you have said the last time." Fisk said cutting him off. "Now let's get down to the proposition shall we? We both want to take this Spider-Man down. You see, he's a threat to my business too. If he ever found out that I was really The Kingpin of crime, he would expose me, destroy my reputation and terminate my business. Now I know that you're a good man whose paper is about putting people like me behind bars but Spider-Man is a mutual enemy to the both of us and we both know that you can't pass this opportunity up to destroy him."

"No. I can't." Jameson moaned as his stomach tightened. "As much as I don't agree to this, I must work with you on this. After all, we do run this city at the end of all this."

"Indeed." Fisk smiled as he pressed down on his intercom machine. "Send in my number one man?"

The door opened and the Chameleon marched in. his appearance sent chills down Jameson's spine. Fisk stood up to introduce the editor to the criminal.

"This is The Chameleon. The ultimate master of disguise and deception." He said as the Chameleon demonstrated his abilities. "He was once a former spy for the German army who would sneak in behind enemy lines and steal their secrets. He is so skilled at his job that he eluded S.H.I.E.L.D on no more than seven occasions. He is the perfect man for the job."

"So with him, he'll be able to morph into Spider-Man and frame him?" Jameson said as he realised the base of the plan. "Impressive. How will he do it though?"

"For the past few days, I've had him research every photo and news article published on the wall crawler. With this knowledge he will be able to change into Spider-Man and it will look as authentic as the real thing. Fisk explained. "It is the simplest and most successful plan to stick to."

"Can you guarantee that Spider-Man won't foil this?"Jameson asked still unsure.

"Jameson. If we do this, you will have the best paper in the city with the people's heart and I will have my business intact One Hundred Percent." Fisk assured. "Now are you in?"

"I'm in." Jameson replied as the two shook hands to seal the deal. "Now what do I do?"

"Nothing." Fisk grinned. "You just go home and do nothing. I'll take care of this."

**Now…**

Spider-Man sat up in the shadows as he tried to obscure his view from the public below. He became paranoid that the police would find him at any moment. His spider sense would trigger to every little sound. He felt tense and his sight would often turn fuzzy. He had never been a wanted man before. Especially a framed wanted man. All he wanted to do was swing around and catch the bad guys but he knew he would more likely get shot at first.

"_Maybe being Spider-Man was a bad idea for now." _He thought as he turned to leave. _"Maybe it was a bad idea in the damn first place! I was not prepared for how dangerous my life could be from now on."_

He swung on towards the suburbs where the shaded alleyways would help him get around but as soon as he approached the street, his spider sense tingled wildly. Landing on the roof, he quickly glanced around. There were no cops in the area and there didn't appear to be any sign of danger around. Suddenly, he looked down and spotted his double running across the street. He swung downwards and drop kicked the imposter to the ground. As he gained his balance, the imposter morphed itself into The Chameleon once more.

"How did you find me!?" he growled as he pulled a gun and fired at the wall crawler. "Can't you see that you are finished!?"

"Well what can I say? Men in white plastic masks turn me on." Spider-Man joked as he dodged the gun shots that were ripping up the environment around him. "As for you, my shiny top friend, it's time to put an end to this charade of yours!"

"Oh but I've just begun." The Chameleon snickered as he fired at the wall crawler's webline, knocking him out of the air. "My boss has ordered me to kill you and collect the reward money himself. You see, I can tell you this because there is nothing you can do about it. You're a wanted man Spider-Man. Dead or alive!"

"It's so nice to be so wanted once in a while." Spider-Man replied as he picked himself off the ground and fired his webs. "However I don't intend to die today. Nuh uh no sir."

"What a shame." The Chameleon laughed as the web slipped off his clothes. "I thought this was going to be a good day too. Luckily I personally prefer a challenge!"

Spider-Man threw himself at his opponent knocking him into the air with a flying punch but was soon countered by The Chameleon's stun kick to the jaw. He dodged the next attacked by back flipping in the air before performing a counter attack. He shot the web balls which obscured The Chameleon's eyes. Blindly, The Chameleon wandered down the street as he tried to get away. As Spider-Man went to make a grab for him, two small gas capsules dispersed from the Chameleon's belt and provided a toxic smoke screen.

Spider-Man chocked and coughed as the fumes wreck havoc with his senses and lungs. He fell to his knees as he tried to find daylight. Seconds passed and the smoke disappeared.

"He's gone! DAMN!" He growled as he picked himself up and swung away. "Now where the hell could he be? I'm surprised that the boys in blue haven't turned up yet to bust my butt!"

He headed back towards the main city as an idea came to him. He remembered what Gwen had said to him in the elevator.

"_Wilson Fisk."_ He thought. _"Gwen gave me an example of a crime boss or suspected crime boss and she said Wilson Fisk! It has been said that the billionaire had been a part of a scandal which involved counterfeit money! His tower is the first place to go. "_

Meanwhile at the Downtown Police Department, Gwen had been given permission to use her father's computer. She searched the police records and found a file on Wilson Fisk. Her eyes widened as she read the man's criminal file. She couldn't believe it. All this time she regarded Fisk as a hugely respected citizen of the city. Now she was seeing him as the biggest crime boss in the city. As she read on, she knew that each crime listed tied his connection to the biggest criminal events in the city's history. She then secretly printed off the file and left the office block. As she approached the main entrance, she was approached by a police officer who noticed the look of disgust on her face.

"Are you okay Miss Stacy?" he asked. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did thanks." Gwen replied with a false smile. "Excuse me."

Calling a cab, she paid to go to Fisk Towers. She wanted to have a little chat with the man himself. While the cab journey seemed to be taking forever, Gwen decided to phone Peter and inform him of her little investigation.

"Hey Peter its Gwen." she said. "I think Wilson Fisk is our guy after all and I'm going to go pay him a visit."


End file.
